Jinta Hanakari
| obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 4 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 47 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 126 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 59 | waga = 25 kg | przynależność = Sklep Urahary | zawód = Pracownik Urahary | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury | partner = Ururu Tsumugiya | bazy operacyjne = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | edukacja = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Specjalista Kanabō | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Takako Honda | angielski głos = Jeannie Elias | hiszpański głos = Bruno Coronel (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest pracownikiem w sklepie Urahary. Do jego zadań należy wykonywanie prac fizycznych, jak np. sprzątanie, którego nie cierpi i próbuje zwalić robotę na Ururu. Wygląd Jinta jest niskim chłopcem o czerwonych włosach. Nosi białą koszulkę, rybaczki i czarne buty wyglądem przypominające trampki. Charakter Lubi dokuczać innym i jest złośliwy. Jako broni używa pałki wyglądającej jak kij baseballowy. Nie wiemy czy ma ona jakieś specjalne właściwości, jednak Jinta potrafi nieźle nią przywalić. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Jinta i inni idą odzyskać [[Kona]] Mimo, że jego obowiązkiem jest zamiatanie przed sklepem Urahary, Jinta zamiast tego fantazjuje o byciu graczem baseballa. Ururu mówi mu, że Tessai będzie zły za niewypełnienie obowiązków. Kiedy sugeruje mu, że boi się Tessaia, Jinta wpycha swoją szczotkę w jej włosy, mówiąc, że jest strasznie irytująca. Rukia Kuchiki przybywa do sklepu i łapie szczotkę, komentując, że w ogóle się nie zmienił. Kiedy Jinta oprowadza ją po sklepie, Tessai przypomina mu, że nie ma jeszcze godzin otwarcia. Chłopiec odpowiada, że nie miał wyboru, ponieważ Rukia nalegała. Kiedy Urahara odkrywa, że Ururu przez przypadek sprzedała Rukii Kona zamiast jej duchowych cukierków, Jinta pyta Ururu, co jest napisane na pudełku. Kiedy ta walczy ze sobą, by przeczytać etykietę, Jinta czyta wszystko za nią, mówiąc jej, że sprzedała klientowi produkt niskiej jakości i zaczyna ciągnąć ją za włosy. Kisuke natomiast twierdzi, że to wina chłopca, bo ten nie rozpakował kartonów. Tessai zauważa, że niezależnie od tego, czyja była to wina, oznacza to kłopoty. Potem Tessai informuje Uraharę, że są gotowi i Hanakari pojawia się niosąc broń. Jest obecny podczas znalezienia Kona, a gdy Kisuke usuwa cukierek z ciała Ichigo, Jinta narzeka, że liczył na trochę akcji po tylu latach przerwy. Podczas pierwszej wycieczki Dona Kanonjiego do Karakury, Jinta towarzyszy Uraharze, Tessaiowi i Ururu w starym szpitalu, gdzie kręcony jest serial telewizyjny. Kiedy Kisuke zamienia Ichigo w Shinigami, Rukia pyta go, co ten planuje. Urahara odpowiada, że Ururu i Hanakari uwielbiają program Dona Kanonjiego i chcą to obejrzeć bez względu na wszystko. Pewnego dnia, podczas zamiatania ganku sklepu, w sklepie pojawia się kot. Jinta pyta Tessaia, dlaczego Urahara tak bardzo interesuje się tym zwierzęciem. Ten odpowiada mu, że kot nazywa się Yoruichi i jest najbliższym przyjacielem Kisuke, przez co Jinta nazywa go godnym politowania. thumb|right|Jinta i Ururu chcą "napoić" Ichigo śliną Po tym, jak Ichigo traci swoje moce Shinigami, Hanakari obserwuje jego trening, mający na celu odzyskanie siły. Druga lekcja Kurosakiego polega na umieszczeniu go w głębokim dole ze związanymi rękoma, co ma na celu przyspieszenie transformacji w Hollowa. Kiedy Ichigo próbuje wspiąć się po ścianach bez użycia dłoni, Jinta nazywa go szalonym, przestrzegając, że nie może wspiąć się nie dalej niż na 3 metry. Kiedy pyta chłopaka, czy odczuwa głód, a ten odpowiada, że nie, Jinta tłumaczy, że jeśli będzie głodny w swojej duchowej formie, oznacza to, że wkrótce stanie się Hollowem. Dodaje, że pragnienie jest normalne i oferuje Kurosakiemu wypicie swojej śliny, rozkazując Ururu, by zrobiła to samo. W trzecim dniu przebywania w dole, Jinta przybywa z tacą owoców, twierdząc, że teraz Ichigo na pewno odczuwa głód. Kurosaki zaprzecza, i mówi, że jego Łańcuch Przeznaczenia wciąż jest długi. Hanakari odpowiada, że Ichigo przebywa w dole od 70 godzin i korozja ostatnich ogniw łańcucha jest o wiele szybsza i silniejsza. Kiedy w dole wybucha wielka eksplozja spowodowana przebudzeniem mocy Shinigami i Pustego Ichigo, Jinta dostrzega wynurzającą się sylwetkę i zastanawia się, czy to Kurosaki, podczas gdy Kisuke ochrania Jintę i Ururu przed wybuchem. Hanakari kilkakrotnie wzywa Ichigo, używając przy tym różnych pseudonimów. Kiedy Ichigo wyłania się z kurzu, nosząc maskę Hollowa, Jinta pyta się, czy jest Shinigami czy Pustym, przygotowując się do walki wraz z Ururu. Kurosaki jednak niszczy maskę przy pomocy złamanego miecza i usuwa ją, z czego Hanakari wnioskuje, że jednak nie zamienił się w Hollowa. Wraz z Tessaiem i Ururu, obserwuje walkę Ichigo z Uraharą w ramach trzeciej i ostatniej lekcji. Kiedy Kurosaki uwalnia swój Shikai, Jinta pyta go, czy to jest jego Zanpakutō, komentując brak właściwej rękojeści i twierdząc, że ten miecz nie jest kompletny i poprzedni był lepszy. Soul Society When Don Kanonji attempts to boost ratings for his declining TV show by creating the Super bohaterowie Karakury, Jinta joins the group, along with Ururu. He is given the title of Karakura Red, which he shares with Karin Kurosaki. The group slay Hollows and protect Karakura Town, during the absence of Ichigo and Rukia, much to the chagrin of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's official replacement. When Ichigo and company return to the Świat Ludzi after saving Rukia from execution, they exit the Dangai in the sky above Karakura Town. Ururu uses her cannon to launch a large cloth at the group, wrapping them up in it. Jinta prepares to strike them with his bat, but Tessai appears behind him grabs the ball, squashing Jinta between it and himself. Tessai sets the group down on a flying rug, with Jinta lying down on the rug. Arrancar thumb|left|Jinta ratuje Ururu i atakuje Yylfordta Granza Jinta watches Renji's fight with Yylfordt Granz, commenting that Renji is losing. When Ururu sleepwalks onto the roof of the shop, he asks why she is there, saying that he had told her to sleep. As Ururu gazes up at the battle, Jinta realizes that she is reacting to the Arrancar's unusual Reiatsu and entering Genocide Mode. He tries to grab her, but she launches herself up towards the Arrancar before he can. When Ururu is gored by the Arrancar and flung through the air, Jinta grabs her and attacks Yylfordt with his bat, but is unable to hurt him. Renji places his Bankai in between Yylfordt and Jinta and the limp Ururu, poprzedniaenting the Arrancar from attacking them. Later that night, as Tessai heals Ururu, Jinta sits just outside the room, dismayed. Later, when her injuries have healed, Jinta tells her that she should be happy that she has recovered and tries to make her celebrate by jumping into the air. Ururu, however, says that she would like to take it easy, since some of her injuries had only just healed. Jinta continues anyway, hurting her hand. Urahara tells them not to jump too much. Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai, Urahara & Sado leave the store in the care of Renji, Jinta and Ururu while they go to pick up some supplies. Tessai tells Jinta and Ururu to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away. As they leave, Jinta says that they are wasting their time since the store hardly sells anything anyway. Tessai hears this runs back and asks him if he said anything bad about the store, scaring Jinta. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Jinta and Ururu rush to tell Urahara that Renji is fighting with the rebel Arrancar. While running back to the store, they briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Jinta dołącza do wielu członków Gotei 13 podczas wspólnego grillowania. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Jinta powstrzymuje dwójkę dzieci przed graniem w baseball przed Sklepem Urahary, raniąc jedno z nich. Zakazuje im gry w baseball w tym miejscu oraz kopiowania jego własnej techniki "Jinta Home Run". Jednakże Tessai nokautuje go za rzucanie piłką w kierunku dzieci bez rękawicy i wnosi go do środka. Gdy Jinta odzyskuje przytomność, skarży się, że mógł skończyć z uszkodzeniem mózgu po uderzeniu w głowę przez Tessaia. Tessai przytrzymuje go i Ururu łaskocze jego gołe stopy kosmykiem swoich włosów. Jinta straszy śmiercią Ururu, ale Tessai mówi mu by był cicho, bo Karin Kurosaki jest w trakcie zakupów. Kiedy Riruka Dokugamine opuszcza sklep, Urahara pyta Jinty czy zje podwójne śniadanie. Chłopak odpowiada, że chętnie, ale bez ogórków Tessaia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 2 Ekwipunek thumb|right|Oryginalny portret Jinty z jego bronią Muteki Tekkon: Ogromne kanabō, które Jinta jest w stanie trzymać jedną ręką. Broń: W mandze, Jinta jest również pokazany z ogromną bronią podobną do pistoleta. To zostaje zastąpione przez pałkę w wersji anime odcinka i nie widziano go z nią od tamtej chwili. Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Jest zdolny do zawisnięcia w powietrzu i walki z istotami duchowymi, ponadto odnotowano, że Jinta posiada znaczną ilość energii duchowej. Świadomość duchowa: Posiada zdolność widzenia duchów. Zwiększona siła: Biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, Jinta jest dość silny. Jest w stanie z łatwością użyć swojej pokaźnej wielkości żelaznej pałki. Specjalista Kanabō: Jinta walczy z przeciwnikami swoim kanabō, używając podstawowych ataków. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Jinta Hanakari Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Sklep Urahary